


Trapped

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Original Work, happy ending - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Trapped

Taking it the wrong way, new misunderstanding every day  
Try to fix and fit but it's no use, only awkward...? Ensues.  
Everything I say is jumbled, their reactions quickly humble   
Any thought that I could be immune to weird looks shot at me.  
Every move I make is tracked and filed away to be brought back  
By some other petty kid  
\- weird -   
Power lent by the petty peer populace.  
Every tiny thing I do is wrong, fucked up by something obvious everyone else already knew;  
Just an awkward, solo, fumbling klutz who tries too hard and sings too much,  
Oh! Stuck-up ignoramus, a long stick up her anus; needy, cringey little fuck...

Sinking deeper every day, I wish there was something I could say  
To make things right, to make it clear I'm more than what I'm showing here -   
No, that sounds wrong, another blunder; after lightning must come thunder!  
Was anybody listening??... No, of course, they're busy kissing.  
If only I could vocalize these doubts and fears all trapped inside;  
I'm a poet, I can write, but explaining this never comes out right!  
...And they'd think it was silly anyway, right?  
Shouldn't -   
If only I could do anything to show them that I'm worth something!  
I know that I've got something here, just nothing of interest to my peers.  
I'm sifting through these thoughts late at night when suddenly I feel the lightbulb click -   
I remember the Squip!  
I remember the Squip! (Ahh, ahh)  
I remember the Squip!  
I remember the Squip....  
I'll be no longer a drip when I've got in my grip a Squip, a Squip, a Squip ~


End file.
